Life poems
by I'mTheDreamAssasin
Summary: I dunno what to put for this so... This is a story with poems about cat's lives and stuff. DO NOT PUT WHO IT IS IN THE COMMENTS. I WILL GET REPORTED AND I DON'T WANT THAT! THEN MY STORY WILL GET TAKEN DOWN. YOU WANT THAT? NO. I DIDN'T THINK SO.
1. Scourge

In the gutter.

Life is going by in a blur.

You still have to stay strong.

And go keep going forward headstrong.

Even if it hurts like the bite of an adder.

* * *

**This is my poem for Scourge. By the way. The people who have 'Who am I?' stories. Take them down. They break the FFN rule. There can be no interaction for the story. So sorry guys, but thats the reason I took my story down. Hope you like this poem and I will do more of these. Do not put who you think this is ok? I put who it was in the first sentence of this author's note and I don't wanna get this story get reported.**


	2. Mosskit

Once off in the nursery.

Now all achey.

Traveling in the snow we go.

Traveling out of the camp and away from the loving glow.

Everything was fuzzy.

Now living in Starclan watching from above, empty.

-Mosskit

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. I'll do more of these.**


	3. Bluestar

Swamped in misery and loss.

I have to stop the rising chaos.

By going through heartbreak countless times,

Only to put a stop to the crimes.

I now lay there dying on the moss.

-Blustar

* * *

**Tell me if you like these poems and if you want me to do more and stuff. Oh and tell me who you want me to do next. Or I'll just make another one from a random character.**


	4. Dustpelt

Have a friend that you've lost.

Our connection covered in frost.

But now I've found someone new.

Loving her without a clue,

Not knowing that her life was the cost.

-Dustpelt

* * *

**I hope you guys are liking the poems. And by the way. You can still review... just not guess who it is... so yeah. Just wanted to clear that up. See you next time!**


	5. Tallstar

Regret bubbling inside.

It turned out he wasn't killed he just died.

But now I go back to square one,

Because the better side of me won.

And now I have the fear I might slide.

-Tallstar

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Give me ideas for some of the poems please. I'm pretty sure that I'll run out of ideas in a little while.**


	6. Redtail

Away from duty.

Now I stand at the end of the battle with a life saving plea,

For my life.

Now I lay lying in the center of the camp, dead because of that lowlife.

Now my clan is grieving and now I give pity.

-Redtail

**Hey. Hope you liked this one:)**


	7. Leafpool

The feelings inside are overwhelming,

I don't think I can live up to my own being.

For I have made so many mistakes...

So many secrets and so many of them awakes.

Haunting my life and destroying me from the inside, the path darkening and darkening.

-Leafpool

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry for not updating in a little while... I just wanted to read a little more of my book. I'm almost finished! It's Twilight, the 5th book in the new prophecy. It's good! I'm at the badger scene... Well see ya next time!**


	8. Sandstorm

Fire.

My sire.

My first and only love.

A bird flies by, a turtledove.

I did not know my lover would die and my life backfire.

-Sandstorm

* * *

**Sorry that this one sucks... If you want me to I'll redo it. I will. I just wanted to share with you one of my own works. It has nothing to do with ****_Warriors_**** I'm sorry. I just wanted someone to read it. This is a WWI poem that I did in English, it's inspired by 'In Flander's Fields.' Hope you like it:)**

**My poem.**

**Around Death's Corner**

**By: Me**

**Around death's corner, during the fight,**

**Give a prayer and wish your soldiers well tonight.**

**For when morning arises, they may not appear.**

**It is time to depart from the battle and disappear.**

**But that does not mean there will be no guiding light.**

**The enemy is coming and will come to bite.**

**While we are trying to get ready for the next gunfight,**

**For we are the ones sending the enemy a blood thirsty glare.**

**Around death's corner.**

**Everything we see is dirt and graphite.**

**All we know is that is is time to end this gory delight,**

**For now is the time to set up the snare.**

**Before we have to retreat or keep surviving this living nightmare,**

**For we hold all of the cards to end this bloody battle site,**

**Around death's corner.**


	9. Firestar

Dying nine times.

Going through nine lifetimes.

Seeing too many lives lost.

Some not knowing the cost.

Now dying for the last time and hearing the death chimes.

~Firestar

* * *

**Hope you liked it. And umm... stuff. Review on who you want me to do next please.**


End file.
